Pokemon Assassin's
by Aura Master
Summary: After having been saved by Ezio from Templars, Ash and Gary have become part of the Assassin's in a plan to stop the Templars, trying not to get themselves killed in the process. Rated M for blood and language. Now AshxLeaf, MistyxGary, Contest, Ikari, and, now possibly, SofiaxEzio. Apologies to those who were hoping for OldRival and Poke.
1. The New Assassins

**Me: I know that there are 5 of these fan fictions but I am making a Pokemon/Assassins Creed fanfiction crossover. Let's start!**

**Note: This story starts from Revelations and has Poke, Contest, Ikari, and Oldrivalshipping.**

_**The New Assassins**_

In the streets of Constantinople two teenagers and two small creatures were running for their lives from 4 armored guards wielding heavy swords.

The spiky brunette turned to his friend, "What did you do to piss them off _this _time Ash?" The blue eyed 14-year old asked sarcastically as a small blue turtle jumped onto his shoulder.

The raven haired kid presumably named Ash chuckled nervously, "I kept throwing apples at them." A small yellow mouse with red cheeks jumped on Ash's shoulder as he and the blue eyed teen turned a sharp corner.

"And now thanks to you those Templar guards are coming to kill us."

"I didn't know they'd do that Gary honest." After turning another corner Ash and Gary ended up in a closed alleyway. They grimaced as the two teens and small creatures turned to the chuckling Templar guards.

"Now you can't escape Gary Oak and Ashton Ketchum." The leader said and the four slowly advanced at the cornered teens who were desperately looking for a way out. Not long Ash spotted some pipes lying around.

"Gary, catch." Gary turned around and barely caught the pipe. The blue eyed teen turned to Ash confused but after seeing a firm nod Gary immediately understood.

"Squirtle get down." Gary ordered to his small turtle. Ash did the same with his little mouse: 'Pikachu'. As the two creatures hid Ash and Gary got into a battle stance causing the Templar guards to chuckle.

"You're kidding right," After seeing the stone cold stares from the brown and blue eyed teens the leader shrugged, "Have it your way. But this will get _much_ bloodier then." Unbeknownst to the four armored guards the two teens learned martial arts. The teens charged forward catching the Templars off guard letting their guard down. Ash and Gary jumped into the air and slammed their pipes at each side of a guard's head effectively killing the guard. Recovering from their shock the remaining Templars charged forward but the two teens elegantly blocked the sloppy attacks.

"I admit you are a bit of a challenge but I can handle anything." The leader grunted and plowed a fist deep into Ash's stomach causing the unfortunate teen to cough up blood and drop his pipe. As the leader Templar retracted his fist he swung his sword at Ash's face giving a clean slice through. Ash fell to the ground withering in pain while blood poured from his mouth.

Gary turned to his fallen friend, "Ash!" And was distracted long enough to get a knee driven into his spine. The blue eyed teen, though he was sure his spine was cracked and/or broken, flipped backwards and slammed his foot into one of the remaining three Templars' temple and immediately smashed his pipe on his unsuspecting skull killing the armored guard.

"You're good kid," Gary turned to the voice only to get a foot smashed into his solar plexus bringing the young blue eyed teen to his knees withering in pain.

"But not good enough." The last thing Gary heard was a gunshot before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Two hours later...**  
>Gary groaned in pain as he sat up. His hand went down to feel the bruise on his solar plexus but was surprised to find bandages. After gaining his eyesight and looked around he noticed that he was in some sort of temple. Around Gary were people dressed in white garbs with different colored capes tied down to their right shoulder and down to their elbows. Some even had small colored capes that went down to their mid backs. On their right and left wrists were golden cuffs that looked like they hid something.<p>

"Ah bene (good) you're awake." Gary turned to the voice and saw a person in different garbs than the others. This man, by the voice, had dark blue garbs with a dark purple cape clipped to his right shoulder flowing to his right elbow and strange light gold marking and swerves all over his armor. Without the hood on you could see that he had a grey and black beard growing.

"Where's Ash?" The blue eyed teen stumbled standing up holding his hurting stomach.

The man immediately helped Gary stand, "You mean your friend? He's fine. I noticed you and him fighting those Templars." He smiled and set Gary in a chair who blushed a little knowing that he was watching them.

"Ya but we got beaten to a pulp." The spiky brunette grumbled knowing that those guys almost killed his friend.

"Yes but not anyone your age would be able to hold them off that long, much less kill you one of them. I have a proposition for you and your friend Ash. But tell me, what is your name?" The man asked the 14-year old.

"Gary Oak. What kind of proposition and who are you anyway?"

The man laughed at Gary's stubbornness, "Ok I'll tell you. My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenzie and I run an organization called the Assassins. I am the 'mentor' here you could say and I noticed that you and your friend knew arti marziali (martial arts) which is why you two stood against those four Templars. Would you like to join us?" Ezio asked with a light smile.

"Wait... Assassins? Aren't you hired to kill people or soemthing?" Gary asked in fright and tried to back away in fright.

Ezio just laughed, "No nothing like that. You see, for years the Templars have taken every single district here in Constantinople and everywhere around here. The Assassins were made to protect everyone who was innocent from these guys. We are not a bad organization, but a good one. We are made to protect, not to destroy. So, I'll ask again, what'd you say Gary?" Ezio held out his hand. Gary stared at it for a while when Ash came out from where he was giddy about something.

"Gary look at what Ezio gave me!" Gary turned to Ash and saw he was wearing that golden cuff that went down his wrist a little and what the blue eyed teen saw was that on the lower side of the wrist where something would come out and it would face the palm. (**A/N: Ok you know what, just look at the Hidden Blade holder.)**

"What is it?" Gary guided his eyes to Ash's wrist and in a moment Ash flicked his wrist backward and a blade came out shocking the brunette to no end.

"Ah yes. That my friend is the Assassins greatest weapon: the Hidden Blade. We use that for most of our assassinations and it can save our lives. Now back to what I was saying: would you and Ash like to join up with the Assassins?" Ezio held his hand out again and this time Gary clapped his hand over Ezio's without hesitation.

Gary smiled, "If it's to save innocent lives...sure." Ash felt even giddier. Ezio stood up and walked down the corridors of the Assassins main base when the leader of the Assassins stopped in-front of a different garbed Assassin. As the blue and brown eyed teens looked up at the man they noticed he wore garbs like Ezio's but it was all clouded with black and dark purple and his sash across his right arm was a blood red and his sword that was at his side was a brilliant black and shiny silver.

"Meet our new Assassin trainer Looke. He is an amazing spy and really good in hand-to-hand combat. He will be your instructor until you are able to become real assassins. Good luck." Ezio hid a sneaky grin and walked away while the two teens stared at their doom for the next week.

**One week later...**  
>"Wahoo!" Ash screamed in joy as he leapt onto another building. In the year that he and Gary had been saved by Ezio and turned into Assassins by Looke they had grown significantly. They also changed their clothes into assassin's garbs. Ash and Gary both wore a pure black garb like Looke's except Ash's sash was a pure red and his belt was also a pure red and his sword hilt was a golden color with red tape and a black star like guard. His sword was a shiny black that sparkled in the sunlight. Gary had a dark blue belt and sash across his right arm and waist and his sword was a sparkling silver that gave a glow in the blackness of the night.<p>

Gary leapt and landed next to Ash, "Be quiet Ketchum! We're Assassin's not street performers." Gary snarled quietly whacking Ash over the top of his head.

Ash just chuckled quietly, "Yes Gareth Oak. Where are we headed anyway?" Ash asked leaning over the ledge of a building seeing a swarm of civilians down below.

Gary took a piece of paper out, "Well we were supposed to meet Yusuf at the Grand Bazaar so he could tell us our next mission. But there's one problem..." He trailed off.

Ash broke his line of sight from below and glanced back at Gary, "What problem?" Ash counted. Before Gary could say they heard people down below. The sea of civilians down below had disappeared and the remaining ones gathered into a large circle. In the middle of the circle were five people. On the left were 4 mercenaries each wielding heavy weapons. On the right was an odd man. He had grass green hair, emerald green eyes and held a rose. He wore a black t-shirt with a light violet jacket and blue jeans.

"Hello gentlemen, what is the matter?" The green haired man asked coolly.

The leader merc scowled, "You know what's wrong Drew! We have had enough of you!"

Ash glanced at Gary, "Who's Drew?"

Gary walked to the edge and peered over, "That would be Drew Hayden. Drew is the infamous playboy of Constantinople, stealing everyone's girlfriends and dumping them the next day. It looks like he's about to get what's coming to him, but..." Gary trailed off, scratching his chin and taking off his hood.

Ash folded his arms across his chest, "What...again?" He asked, his eyes going flat because Gary didn't answer his previous question.

"Hayden seems calm. Why would that be?" Both glanced at the four Mercenaries and saw the weapons they were holding. Two were holding Bearded Axe's, one held a French Bastard Sword and the leader held a Broadsword, made of iron. Drew, all he had was a rose.

Then something surprised them: Drew threw away his rose and coat and pulled out a dagger. The dagger might've been a Roman Stiletto but at the tip held what looked like to the two upstart assassin's was enough poison for five people.

"Vieni a me!" Drew taunted the mercenaries in italian. One of the mercs who held a Bearded Axe roared and ran at the grass haired man. As he swung his heavy weapon down at the boy Drew jumped over the man surprising everyone except Gary.

Ash looked over at Gary in confusion, "Hayden was also known for amazing agility." Gary answered before the young Ketchum could ask. They looked back to see Drew land behind the merc who was trying to get the axe out of the ground. Before he could even think Drew grabbed the top of his head and held it backwards exposing the neck. Drew held the Stiletto at his throat and without a chance to even blink the green eyed man sliced his throat open with quick hands. Drew let the man go as he fell to the ground, the thick red liquid spewing from his now dead body.

Drew turned to the other three, "Who's next?" He asked with a smirk. The mercenaries were shocked and everyone started to flee in terror, leaving only the leader and his friends. Before they could start trying to kill each other Ash and Gary jumped from their place on the roof and stood in-between the four. Both had their hoods on so the mercenaries and Drew couldn't see their faces.

"Stop." Ash demanded to the four, gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to strike, "Stop now. I do not want to fight you." he growled. Gary gripped his Small Weapon: a Kurdish Jambiya. The usual dagger held by the Agile Guard of the Janissary Arsenal.

Drew grinned, crossing his arms, "And how do _you _have the authority to command us?" Before the grass haired boy could react Gary appeared behind him, his own dagger held at Drew's throat.

The playboy's eyes widened, "H-how did you-"

"We are trained better than you think. We have also seen your agility and balance and it would be a great deal to us if you could join the Assassin's." Ash said in a commanding tone, still keeping his grip on his Scimitar. The mercenaries immediately backed away at what Ash had said.

"Y-you two are from the League of Assassin's?" Ash was confused by the question from the leader of the mercs but nodded nonetheless.

The leader grinned, "Ok then. Mercenaries, let's get our money. Attack those two!" They all charged in, their Heavy Weapons at the ready.

"Merda! Gary, proteggere Drew! (Shit! Gary, protect Drew!)" Gary nodded and grabbed Drew, pulling him away, his Kurdish Jambiya at the ready. Ash brought his hands to his sides and shot out his hidden blades. Ash had decided to go with 2 Hidden Blades while Gary went with a Hook Blade and a Hidden Blade, as well as a Hidden Gun at his side just in-case. The auburn eyed man shot his right Hidden Blade into one of the mercenary's throat and through the back, letting the dark blood spew from its prison and from his mouth.

Ash brought back his right blade and shoved his left blade into the shoulder of the mercenary holding the French Bastard. The mercenary screamed in pain as he dropped his sword, holding his bleeding shoulder. What he didn't account for was that the sword shoved itself into its owner's toe. The merc again screamed in agonizing pain but was immediately silenced by Ash slicing his throat open with his left Hidden Blade and stabbed in the kidney by Ash's right. As Ash retracted both the leader immediately dropped his sword and ran.

"Not so fast!" Ash grabbed a Throwing Knife from his belt and shot it at the mercenary. It imbedded itself in his spine and he fell, screaming bloody murder. Ash then picked up a Bearded Axe and threw it with great accuracy as it shoved itself in the head of the last living merc. Blood spewed freely from the broken and split head.

Ash turned to Gary and Drew, "We'd better get out of here before Ottoman Scouts show up." Gary nodded and a few minutes later they were on a roof far away from the pile of blood and dead bodies.

"Grazie (Thank you) friends." Drew bowed, a little shaky.

Gary just rolled his eyes under his hood, "Drop the act Drew. You still have to pay for your crimes," Drew recoiled back, a little bit of fear in his eyes, "But neither me nor my friend will report you. You can but those skills you have to good use. Would you like to join the Assassin's?" Drew was still shaky but nodded at the offer.

"Bene. (Good.) Every day. Galata Tower. At sunrise. That is where you'll do your training. Ok?" Drew nodded, "Ok. Now, get going, and tell them Ash and Gary sent you." Drew took off towards the nearest ferry heading to the Galata District.

Ash sighed, taking his hood off, "Well, now that that adventure is over, why don't we get to the Grand Bazaar before Yusuf thinks were 'patrolling' the city again." Gary nodded and they both headed to their next mission.

**Me: And there was my first chapter. I hope you like it, or not. I'm just doing this for fun like my other story, Platinum Angels. If you didn't read the note I had on my profile go and read it now. R&R and I'll update later!**


	2. Familiar and Un-Familiar

_**Familiar and Un-Familiar**_

Gary sighed, clutching his head, "How much you wanna bet Drew is gonna give Looke hell?" Ash chuckled, agreeing.

"Never mind that, we'd better hurry and head to the Bazaar before Yusuf gets worried." The older of the two nodded and they started jumping from building to building trying to get to the Bazaar as fast as possible. But on their way there they noticed something peculiar, there were two Ottoman Rifle guards conversing with two Templar riflemen.

"Gary get down." Ash hissed hiding behind a smoke stack, Gary next to him.

"What's happening?" Ash answered with a closed fist, a sign to be quiet for a moment. Using his sensitive ears, he picked up what they were saying.

"Is the plan set up?" One of the rifle Templar's asked the Ottomans.

One of the Ottoman riflemen spoke up, "Yes. And once Suleiman gets back from his trip we can strike and get our money." The four of them laughed causing Ash to sneer. Turning Ash saw his longtime friend and saw that he had the same face.

Ash nodded, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gary nodded and grabbed a Smoke Bomb from his pouch and un-clipped the top. He threw the small object and it landed in-front of them.

"Merda! (Shit!)" Was all one of the Ottoman riflemen said before the bomb made a loud 'pop' before a thick black cloud of smoke appeared shielding the four guards from seeing anything. The two young assassins rushed in and used their enhanced sight to launch in, shoot out their hidden blades/hook blade and slice them. When the smoke cleared everything around Ash phased out into an eerie black codex like area. A Templar was lying on the ground, a hole in his stomach and blood running down the side of his mouth and saw Ash hovering over him, on one knee.

Ash held the almost dead Templar up by the scuff of his armor, "What were you planning?" The young assassin sneered, pulling the Templar closer.

He grinned, "Our plan was to kill Suleiman so the king would be in disarray and lose focus, giving our hierarchs a chance to strike. You're too late young fool. When the young prince gets back from his trip all will be over." The assassin scowled and was about to yell his guts out when he suddenly got a calm face, his grip loosening.

"Il vostro piano viene interrotta prima che abbia la possibilità di cominciare. I Templari morirà presto. Requiescat in pace. (Your plan will be stopped before it has a chance to begin. The Templars will die soon enough. Rest in peace.)" Ash said before he let his grip fall and the grave Templar hit the ground with a thud. Everything around the young Ketchum returned and reformed. Ash looked at his friend, both nodding their heads.

"Let's go." Gary said before they raced off to the Grand Bazaar in search of Yusuf. When they got there they saw the man leaning against Piri Reis' shop. He was an old man, but younger than Ezio. Tazim helped the great Ishak Pasha stop Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes from wreaking havoc across Rome for another time.

The man glanced at the two youngsters, "Where have you two been? I've been wondering where you were and... Wait, what happened to you two anyway?" He stopped his rambling seeing the upstarts heavily breathing with serious looks on their faces.

"We found traitors in the Ottoman Stronghold who teamed with the Templars. They planned to strike at the return party for Suleiman so the Ottoman forces would become distraught. That would leave an opening for the remaining Byzantines in this city to mount an attack force and take over Constantinople." Ash spoke in a serious yet fast voice, causing him to breathe a little heavier. Yusuf recoiled a little in shock and glanced at his surroundings, no one heard the young Ketchum in his fast paced voice.

The older man nodded, "Ok. Meet me at the Hippodrome. I will report to Ezio about this. Hurry up younglings." Yusuf dashed away in a quick step leaving Oak and Ketchum to calm themselves and focus their inner selves.

Gary grinned, "To think, we just started out as street rats and now were thrown into this? It's insane!" He and Ash were now leaned against the door of Reis' shop. Ash nodded and leaned back, rubbing his temples. His ebony hair sleeked back as he slid his hood off, gleaming off the sun. Ash turned to his friend, a little freaked at the smile Gary held.

"What are you thinking and why are you smiling like that?" Ash questioned, scrapping his feet away from Oak.

Gary just chuckled, glancing up towards the sun, shielding his eyes, "I'm just shocked that little Ashy-boy grew up so fast. It seems like only yesterday you were just a little naïve brat." Gary started laughing when suddenly his face started making out with the ground thanks to Ash's foot connecting to Gary's cheek.

"If you wanna fist fight I'll give you a fist fight!" Ash shouted, gearing his fist ready.

_Fucking A... can't take a joke Ketchum._ Gary growled and winced at the blood dripping onto the ground. Standing up he was about to 'spar' with his friend.

A voice broke their focus, "Boys boys, if you are going to fight out here, at least let me hold your weapons and armor for you." Both boys turned their attention the Piri Reis, the owner of the shop and a great friend to Yusuf Tazim and recently Ezio. The boys hesitantly complied and striped themselves of their armor and weapons, handing them to the old bomb maker. He smiled and walked back into his shop, leaving the boys in their street clothes. Ash wore a black t-shirt and slipped on his red and white jacket he had on his back under his armor. Ash also wore black jeans with silver stripes. Everyone who walked by looked in envy at Ash's clothing. Everyone at Constantinople had worn rags, only the wealthiest wore nicer clothes, but none nice as this.

"Think they're jealous?" Ash nodded his head, agreeing with Gary. Oak had on a dark violet t-shirt with black jeans and had a medallion draped around his neck. Gary noticed this and slipped off his medallion, knowing he could choke to death in their 'spar'.

"Ready?" Ash asked with a glint in his eye, his hands retracting to his pockets. Gary saw the gesture, looked around seeing that they had a crowd of people, and copied Ash's actions.

_I guess Ash wants to show off his training, fine by me._ Gary gave a wolf tooth grin, "Let's start." Ash dashed towards Gary and feinted left, fooling his partner. Gary threw a right knee lift at Ash but the ebony haired teen dodged under, shocking Gary and giving the chocolate eyed teen to sweep his legs from under him, slamming Oak onto his back, snapping his focus back onto the battlefield.

"I thought you were tougher than this Oak?" Ash grinned venomously, annoying Gareth. Gary rushed forward and launched a dropkick yet Ash saw through and ducked, but didn't anticipate the elbow drop Gary planned. Ash's cheek collided with the gravel but launched himself up, grabbing Gary under his armpit and tripped him up, launching Gary into a front flip, Gary gripped Ash's arm and pulled him down with him, both being sent to the ground. Gary and Ash both stood up, the ebony haired teen wiping blood off his cheek from where Gary connected with his elbow.

Ash shook his winded hand, "Ok, how about this." Ash dashed forward and suddenly dropped to the ground and latched his left arm under Gary's right leg, effectively stumbling the guy. Ash took his opportunity and stood up, launching his arm from under Gary, but before the brunnete could fall Ash gripped his arm and held his left forearm at Gary's jaw.

"I win." His venomous showed it all on Ash's face. Gary was angered by Ash but accepted defeat, but not before separating themselves by thrusting a foot into Ash's pelvic area. Ash felt out of breath and dropped Gary, curling up in a fetal position on the ground.

Gary swept off the dust, "Next time Ash, don't be an overconfident prick." He grinned at Ash's face before helping the poor guy up.

"I hate you..." Ketchum's hoarse voice made Gary laughed and smack his hand on Ash's back, grounding the teen again. By the time Ash stood up Gary's face was as red as a tomato seeing Ash balled up on the ground like that. Ash grumbled angrily, concocting a plan to get Gary back.

Ash knocked on Reis' door, and the pudgy man opened it, "Ah, I see you two worked out your arguments." Reis laughed, seeing the cuts and bruises on the young assassins. Said two grumbled, Ash more angrily than the other. Knowing what the two wanted he led them inside. Ash and Gary had been in here a few times during their training but were still awed by the amount of books and information that was held in this small room. Gary and Ash saw their armor and weapons set into different piles, as to not get confused with the other. They slipped their armor on and ran out the door, hoping to catch up with Yusuf. A few minutes of running across roofs later they came up to the Hippodrome and saw Ezio and Yusuf looking over some blueprints, three assassin recruits chatting with each other and, surprisingly, Looke who was with Drew, and it looked like he was teaching the young assassin.

Ash and Gary walked up to Looke, "What are you doing here?" Gary asked, a little surprised. Looke turned and saw his two recruits and his eyes widened a little, not expecting them to be here.

Looke grinned, "Nice to see you guys again," he glanced at Drew, "And thanks for the new recruit." Ash and Gary looked towards Drew and saw his new attire. He wore the exact same black garbs that Ash and Gary wore but had a dark green sash that led from his left shoulder and down to his elbow and a dark green belt. Drew had one hidden blade and his other gauntlet held poison darts, the poison held from the rare lotus red rose. **(Don't comment about that...)** Instead of a sword he used his stiletto dagger he had when he first met Ash and a crossbow, showing he was a silent assassin, able to get in, cause a distraction, and get out before anyone could blink.

"You seem to have a fetish with the color black Looke..." Ash trailed off, the three recruits noticing that their garbs were black, with the exception with their sashes and belts. Looke laughed a little uneasily seeing as it was true, but their conversation was broken when Yusuf spoke up.

"Ok, so we sneak in, steal their clothes and get into the party undetected, where we'll be able to take out the Templars there. Let's go!" Ezio nodded and everyone sped off, everyone racing to the walls of the castle. About two minutes later everyone got there and they were scoping the area from above, and saw a few Janissaries on guard duty, but nothing they couldn't handle. They jumped down, and took care of all the lute players that would be at the party. As night fall came all the assassins were dressed in their stolen clothes.

"My blade is too conspicuous in this outfit." Ezio said to himself, seeing that he couldn't hide his blade. The other assassins were able to hide their blades so Yusuf came up with an idea.

"Ezio, we'll take care of the Templars. Use your 'sixth sense' to leech out these cretins and we'll take the rest. Just make sure you distract them so we can catch them off guard and there won't be any turmoil." Ezio nodded and picked up a stray lute, strumming its cords to get a feel for it again. Ezio sighed; he hadn't played one of these things since his time in Roma.

"What about us?" Yusuf looked over and saw the three young recruits still in their armor. Glancing around Yusuf saw that there weren't any more disguises available; they had taken out all the invited lute players.

That's when Looke remembered something, "Don't you guys wear your new street clothes under your armor?" They nodded, "Then wear that. People who wear clothes like you wear are invited instantly. Why you may ask; because of money. They get invited in because hierarchies know that they'll spend more money. It's all about money now in our time. You don't have money; you aren't considered an actual citizen here." The three nodded at the history lesson and decided that they would go in first, knowing that when lute players arrive is when the guests stop arriving. They were able to pass by easily with no hesitation. Luckily Looke wasn't lying about their clothes, so they stripped themselves of their armor and Ash slipped on his jacket, and were able to get in undetected. They immediately headed to the inner part of the massive area, knowing that that was where Suleiman was going to be.

"Wow, this place is massive." Drew whistled, impressed by the architecture and beauty of the yard before him.

Gary grunted, crossing his arms, "Enough gawking Drew, we have a job. We're to eliminate any hostiles that would even come close to latching a knife into the princes' spinal column." Gary informed, his seriousness kicking in. Ash just chuckled, slapping some lashes away from his brown, almost red eyes.

"There you go again Gary. Try to relax until you see Ezio and Yusuf enter the courtyard. Remember Oak: La pazienza è una virtù. (Patience is a virtue.)" Ash drawled out in a dramatic tone, angering Gary slightly. Drew also laughed, seeing Ash poke fun at the serious of the three.

"Whatever." Gary spat. They ignored the jealous stares of the males and the lustful stares of the females. Their clothing was starting to shrink to their body, slightly showing the muscles that they developed during their training, despite them only being trained a week. They found a solid wall and leaned against it, glancing subtly but closely at the guests. One came by and Ash flashed a sneer, signifying his friends that that one was a Templar. Gary decided to take this one and walked up to the woman and started to sweet talk her.

"...So would you like to head out?" Gary asked a few minutes of conversation later. The woman giggled and nodded, not knowing that she would meet her end. When she got outside she heard a blade shoot out and turned around, only to have a blade stabbed into her stomach. Her screamed was muffled due to the male gripping her mouth and was set on the ground slowly.

He let go of her mouth and stood up, "Where are your collaborators?" Gary asked sharply, gripping her collar with one of his hands while he shot out his hidden blade and held it at her throat with the other.

She grinned under her mouth mask, "Ah, so you are an 'Assassin', one of them at least. My hierarchs told me about you." She took off her mouth mask and grinned, "I'd rather die with honor than tell my enemy information that would spoil our grand plot..." She trailed off and spat at his face, blood added. She died with a grin on her face, blood smeared on her teeth. Gary dropped her and wiped the blood and spit off his face and walked back towards his two friends, a small sneer on his face.

"Find out anything?" Drew asked quietly, adjusting his sleeve to cover his gauntlet.

Gary shook his head, "No. She just basically told me to fuck off." Gary muttered. Ash raised an eyebrow; he had never heard Gary cuss before. They soon started a conversation with each other, carefully watching the passerby's, just in case they happen to be Templars. A minute later a familiar face came by and greeted the three.

"Ash?" They turned and saw an orange haired girl.

Ash's eyes widened, "Mist, is that you?" She smiled and nodded. Ash's face burst into a grin and he picked up the orange haired girl and a hug, surprising her.

"It's been too long Misty!" Ash exclaimed when he put Misty down. Gary and Drew were confused by the interaction and Gary tapped Ash on the shoulder. He turned to Oak and saw the confused expression on his face.

"Who's this Ash?" Gary asked, never seeing the red head before. Ash suddenly remembered that Gary and Drew were there and scratched the back of his head.

"My apologies, I guess I forgot. Gary and Drew, meet my sister Misty, Misty, meet Gary and Drew." Ash introduced. Drew gave a small smile while Gary just stood there slack jawed. How had he never met Ash's sister before? When they were younger Gary was always over at Ash's house before... Well, that memory is best left unspoken of.

Ash, Misty and Drew didn't notice Gary's shocked face however and kept conversing, "So, how come you never introduced us to this lovely young lady?" Drew asked flirtatiously. Misty however just grinned and whacked him upside the head hard enough to knock him to his knees.

Misty and Ash chuckled, "Nice try Drew. I know you're the _biggest_ flirt in Constantinople, don't try it." Misty informed before turning around to glance at Ash, "You need some new clothes mister. I've seen _way _to many people staring at you." Ash laughed lightly and whisked some bangs away, giving Misty a good look at his almost blood red eyes.

Misty raised an eyebrow, her cerulean blue eyes contrasting against Ash's red ones, "How your eyes got so red is beyond me. What happened to the chocolate brown ones that I used to see when we were younger?" Misty asked softly, caressing his cheek with her right hand. Ash just gripped her hand and guided it so it was at her side.

"You and I both know the reason Mist. And I prefer to keep it a secret for now." Ash whispered before letting go of her hand and leaning back, turning so he could face his two friends. They were both slack jawed and awed at the scene those two had just done.

"What are you two staring at? We got a job to do!" Ash ordered. Gary and Drew both nodded, being shocked out of their stunned state. Ash then turned to Misty, "See ya later sis." He said and gave a two finger wave, moving onto the main square where Yusuf and Ezio would be waiting for them, Gary and Drew following him out as well.

Misty grinned and bit her thumb, "If it's about your 'secret' job, I already know, assassino." Misty whispered and moved up to an upper platform, heading towards the main courtyard square, where the action will begin.

When Ash and Co. entered the courtyard they saw Ezio and Yusuf leaning on a rail, conversing about the Sultans brothers. The three young assassins walked up to them and after a minute of conversation cheers started erupting through the crowd, catching the five's attention. They turned to the crowd and saw the student Ezio saw on the boat ride to Constantinople; Suleiman followed by Prince Ahmet, brother to the Sultan and the younger brother to his competition to the throne; Selim. Following Selim were his two cousins; two beautiful young women around the age of 15, Ash's, Gary's, and Drew's age.

Both were brunettes and wore similar style clothing. One had long hair down to her lower back and wore a black hat. Her clothing consisted of a teal tank top with a necklace with a heart at the end of it and wore red shorts down to her knees. The other had her hair curved outside and her hair down to her neck. She wore a black and orange short sleeved shirt with black shorts down to her upper thighs.

Ash and Drew's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, she's pretty." They whispered, Ash thinking about the long haired brunette and Drew thinking about the short haired one. However Gary stared at Ash, extremely shocked at him, all the while thinking; _Oh my fucking god..._

Ezio however was confused, "Who are those two teenage girls? I didn't think that Ahmet had sisters."

Yusuf chuckled, "That is where you are wrong my friend. Those two are Ahmet's nephews. The short haired ones' name is May Haruka while the long haired ones' name is Leaf Oak, sister to Gary over there." Yusuf informed. Everyone turned to stare at Gary, both Ash and Gary thinking, _Oh my fucking god..._

Drew realized something from that, "Wait, then that means that Gary is Prince Ahmet's nephew... Gary's royalty!" Drew revealed, causing great shock to Ash and mild shock from Ezio.

"Wow, who would've thought that one of our young assassins would be related to the Sultan in a way." Ezio drawled with a chuckle. Drew noticed Ash wasn't saying anything and took a glance at him; He was slightly slack jawed and looked like he was frozen in place. Drew poked him to be safe...yep, he was frozen.

"Ash, are you alive?" Drew asked. Gary was also looking at Ash curiously and was about to say something when Yusuf interrupted.

"Leave him be for now. We still got to complete our objective: Gary, head left and follow Leaf, Drew head right and protect May and Ezio, follow Suleiman and make sure that he's safe. Let's move!" Yusuf commanded. The three stable assassins nodded and spread out, protecting their respective targets.

Misty watched from above, a grin on her face, "Wow, who knew one of your assassin friends was loyalty brother. Well, I've got a secret as well..." Misty mumbled, a sadistic grin on her face. She pulled a hood over her head as another person walked up behind her;

"**You're not the only assassin group in Constantinople."**


End file.
